


Snowbound

by LavenderandLouisa



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderandLouisa/pseuds/LavenderandLouisa
Summary: Julia is giving a speech in the north of Scotland two days before Christmas when snow - and an annoying ex-husband/political rival - ruin the plans for her and her too-sexy PPO to return to London.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akh/gifts).



> There is some canon divergence here. The shooting happened, as did the bombing, but neither Julia nor David were injured. The appropriate culprits have all been arrested and there is a significantly reduced security risk for Julia at this point, enough so that she can travel solely with her PPO. (I understand this is not realistic even in a perfect world, but I needed it to just be the two of them for this storyline to work.)
> 
> I know I'm a day late in posting. I'm sorry! There is a second chapter that should be up tonight.
> 
> I also usually write on my laptop, but I've been traveling and am doing this on my phone instead. I apologize for more typos than normal. 
> 
> I hope you all - akh especially! - enjoy!!!

Julia cursed as she read the email. Now was not the time for all of her plans to be changed without her permission. With only five minutes until her speech, there was insufficient time for damage control. 

"Ma'am, it's time."

The sound of Julia's PPO entering the room startled her. "Fuck."

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" 

"No, David," Julia sighed, raking her hand through her hair. "Roger used increased security concerns to pull me from tomorrow's event at Number 10. He says the PM can't risk having another high-profile target there with him; security can't handle it. Not after everything that's happened already." Julia gestured with her phone. "What is this bullshit? Do you know anything about this?"

David kept his face emotionless, despite Julia's accusatory tone. "No, ma'am. Those concerns were not discussed with me and I have yet to be informed of any schedule change."

"Schedule change? That's not the only one. Apparently he thinks I need to be on a different flight, too. He moved the return flight to two hours earlier. He's not an idiot. He knows I have this speech and if I give the speech in full, it's unlikely that I'll make the flight. If I miss the flight, there's a greater chance I won't even be back for the breakfast, so I can't storm my way in. If I sacrifice the speech, I lose what little ground I've gained up here. That bastard wins regardless of what I do."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." David hesitated to continue. Every time he thought he and Julia were making progress in what started as a very tense working relationship, something happened to ramp the tension up again. He didn't want to add more fuel to her fire today, but he had to. "I assume you haven't seen the forecast either. And you've been in here for two hours. The snow already started. It's been coming down quite fast. In this weather, it would be a challenge to get to the airport for your new flight, even if we left now. It might've been a challenge to even make the old one if you gave your full speech."

David's announcement was met by silence, something he wasn't used to from Julia. 

Julia's mind raced. Snow. In the north of Scotland. Two days before Christmas. The storm wasn't supposed to start until the late evening, long after she would be on the road, which is why she kept this final speech on her schedule. 

"What are you saying, David? Are we getting back to London today?"

"I wish I could say we could make it, but not via plane. The flight may be grounded in the storm anyhow."

"Can we drive?"

Before David could answer, a runner from the event popped his head into the room and announced that it was two minutes until showtime. 

"I've driven in snow in the highlands before, ma'am, when I was young and reckless. I wouldn't recommend it if it's snowing there the way it is here. If you're giving your full speech, I'll have the options available for you when you finish."

"Thank you, David." Julia smiled. Her staff should've been able to figure this out for her, but she no longer assumed they were all looking out for her interests and not just Roger's lackeys. That was the reason why she didn't bring any support staff on this trip. "Yes, I'll give the full speech. There's no point in backing out now."

Ninety minutes later, Julia walked off the stage. She was pleased with the audience's reception of her; it was better than expected. 

"Ma'am, follow me please." David gently took her elbow as she exited the auditorium, leading her back to the private room where she had prepared for the speech. "I'm sorry, but I have bad news. All flights are grounded tonight. I'm not comfortable risking a drive through the highlands in this. We'll need to stay at least another night."

"At least?"

"The storm is expected to continue for the next thirty-six hours at this rate. We may be stuck through Christmas."

"Shit." Julia started to pace. 

"There's another problem, ma'am."

Julia turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's December 23rd in a village with few hotels. I've only been able to locate one available room for the evening, guaranteed through the 26th, if necessary."

Julia almost laughed. "What do you think I am? I know I had a suite at the Blackwood, but do you really think I need a suite all the time? I think I can make do with one room for a few days."

David wasn't laughing. "I understand, ma'am, but I'm the only member of your protection team here and I need to be near you at all times. There's no inn with adjoining rooms. Most have no space at all."

Julia frowned. 

"Are we sharing a room?"

"It looks that way, ma'am."

Julia quickly turned and pretended to look at something on her phone. David... intrigued... her. There was something between them, she was sure of it. She didn't think it was one sided. That night they had had fish and chips and he'd stayed for tea, he'd been... flirty? After the shooting, he'd hugged her when he saw her near tears in her room at the Blackwood. The feel of his body against her had been too captivating to ignore. Maybe she was just lonely, but his caress had felt more intimate than merely reassuring. And yes, his job was to literally watch her all day, but sometimes she caught a look in his eye when staring at her that made the heat rush through her body. Not to mention that his body was more than sexy. Sharing a room with him would be torture. She tried to compose herself before turning back around. 

"Well, I suppose we should get there before the weather worsens."

"Yes, ma'am. As you wish."

***

David wasn't joking about the storm. The snow already came up to Julia's ankles, which were unprotected in her heels. She wasn't prepared for this weather. Luckily David assisted her to and from the car and into the "inn," and also brought in her one piece of very small luggage. 

"David, this isn't an inn," Julia hissed as they entered. "It's someone's house."

"Aye, ma'am. Very observant," David couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice. "That's what most inns are up here. If you intend to gain ground, it may do you good to learn how the locals live."

Julia clenched her jaw and said nothing. She remained silent as David spoke with the elderly woman who apparently owned the home. 

"All right, my two young lovelies," said the woman. "Here's your key. Dinner will ready in an hour. Don't even think of not joining my husband and me; you won't find much open in town in this weather and we have more than enough to share."

Julia started to walk away, following David, when she was stopped by a hand on her elbow. "And you - you don't look prepared for this weather. If you need anything warmer to wear, please just ask."

Julia took to the woman instantly. She reminded Julia of her grandmother. "Thank you."

"Though I imagine that young man of yours does a decent job of keeping you warm!" added the woman, with a wink and a grin. 

Julia felt the blush that overtook her face instantly. She turned to see if David had heard the comment, but he had already disappeared up the stairs. 

"No, we're not... he isn't... we just needed a place to stay through the storm and you only had the one room. Getting something at the last minute was impossible," Julia stammered. Since when was she so inarticulate?

"Hush, no need to pretend, miss. I saw the way he looks at you. It doesn't bother me a bit that you two aren't married. I know some people still hang on to that old fashioned notion, but kids these days... no reason to stop them!" The woman laughed lightly. "Now, go warm up and come down for dinner in an hour."

Julia sighed and wandered upstairs to find her room. A door was open a crack at the end of the hall. She heard David's agitated voice coming from inside. 

"I'm sorry, but I already told you that I can't make it back because of the snow. It isn't safe. . . . No, it's not my decision. . . . The flight was cancelled and I'm not an idiot - I'm not risking my life driving through the highlands in this! . . . Of course I want to see the kids for Christmas, Vicky! . . . Vicky. . . . Fine. Have them call me when they get home. I'll tell them myself. . . . Yes, I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

Julia leaned against the wall, waiting to make sure the conversation was done. It was not something she wanted to interrupt, especially since she had forgotten what getting snowbound meant for David and his family. This was to be the first Christmas he had the kids at his place since his separation from Vicky. 

Confident that the phone call had ended, and afraid of being discovered lingering in the hallway by David or their hosts, Julia knocked lightly on the open door and entered the room. 

"Ma'am," David said, quickly standing up from the old armchair positioned by the window. "Your things are over there," gesturing to the corner by the bed, the very small bed. "I'll step out and give you a few minutes to freshen up. The loo is down the hall."

"No, David, it's fine. I don't really have anything else to wear anyway. And please, there's no need to be so formal here." Julia kicked off her heels and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "It'll get awkward if you call me 'ma'am' in front of them. Mrs... what's her name?... thinks we're..." Julia hesitated and ran her hand nervously through her hair. "Does she know who I am?"

"Unlikely, ma'am."

Julia glared at him. 

"Unlikely... Julia?" His voice deepened when he said her name, firm and tentative all at the same time. The way her name rolled off David's tongue made Julia's heart race. He'd never said her name before. "From what I've seen, I'm not sure she owns a tele and there's no internet I can find, and she seemed clueless as to why we're stranded." David tilted his head. "Mrs. Hubbard. She thinks we're... what?"

Damn. Julia would rather not have said, but she's the one who opened this can of worms. 

"Nothing. She just seemed to think we're... umm... together. A couple." Julia tried to laugh it off, but she knew the laugh sounded nervous. "Crazy old women and their ideas!"

David stayed silent, staring at her with his pensive eyes. His pupils darkened. Julia dropped her eyes, aware of the heat that started to pool between her thighs the longer she made eye contact. She saw his pulse throb in his throat where he'd undone his tie and the top few buttons on his shirt. Her memory flashed back to the day he loaned her his shirt and the muscle that had been exposed on his taught, toned arms and shoulders. She dropped her gaze further, trying to get away from forbidden territory, but when her eyes latched on to his belt buckle, all she could think of was what amazing package must lie beneath. Shit. Julia's breath quickened. She felt warm everywhere. 

"I need to use the loo," Julia announced, standing quickly and walking briskly from the room without waiting for a response from David. After a few minutes of hiding, she heard footsteps proceed down the hall; presumably David left their room. Slightly more composed, she exited the bathroom and returned to the room. With a sigh of relief, she confirmed that David was gone. She pulled her laptop from her briefcase, found a power outlet near the bed, and settled back on the pillows as best as possible to work for a bit before the aromas of a home-cooked meal wafted up the stairs and summoned her to dinner. 

Dinner was delicious. Mr. and Mrs. Hubbard spoke of the snow, their grown children scattered around the world too busy to come home for Christmas, and how pleased they were to have company for the holiday. David fidgeted every time the holiday was mentioned, and grew more noticeably unnerved as the Hubbards spoke of family traditions and the importance of togetherness. 

"Mrs. Hubbard, I'd like another glass of water please." Julia hoped she hadn't underestimated her host's hospitality.

"Gladly. I'll be right back."

Julia smiled at her, but then quickly followed her host from the room. 

"Mrs. Hubbard," she started. 

"No need to follow, lass, I'll handle it."

"No, it's not that." Julia dropped her voice and looked over her shoulder to make sure David couldn't hear. "David has children. He was supposed to have them for Christmas, but if we're stranded here... I'm sorry, but could you maybe stop talking about family? I think it's upsetting him."

"Oh love, I'm sorry!" poor Mrs. Hubbard exclaimed. "I had no idea. How careless of us. Yes, of course."

The rest of dinner passed smoothly, until Mr. Hubbard made a sly comment about how late it was getting, but that their young guests should feel free to enjoy themselves as long as possible. Julia clenched her jaw and refused to make eye contact with David. David's reply was cryptic and in too strong of a Scottish accent for Julia to understand, but she sensed it did nothing to dispel the misunderstanding that they were a couple. Excusing herself to avoid hearing more - or blushing enough to give away her true feelings - Julia went back upstairs to work. She changed into the only comfortable clothing she had, a tshirt and flannel pants she'd worn to bed the night before (luckily this trip had been planned for one overnight, so at least Julia had something).

Julia's attempt to work failed. While she blamed the Hubbards for putting distracting thoughts into her mind about David, she knew those thoughts were always there, lingering just below the surface. She hadn't dated since divorcing Roger, partly because she didn't want another man to hold her back the way Roger did, but also because she'd never found anyone who appealed to her. But David was another story. His accent, his build, his eyes, his generosity, his strong sense of family devotion even in the midst of a separation and divorce. When they had time to chat for real, she always enjoyed it. She liked his company - forced or voluntary - and since the day he loaned her his shirt, she found herself frequently imagining him naked. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she was very very attracted to him. The next few days, in quarters this close, were going to be difficult, even before the Hubbards took it upon themselves to hint at their coupling.

The sound of light taps on the door drew Julia out of her reverie. 

"Yes?"

"Can I come in, Julia?"

Julia gulped. "Of course," she called out. 

"Getting much done, I see?" David laughed, looking at Julia lounging lazily on the bed with the laptop closed on her lap. 

"Busted," Julia admitted, loving how comfortable David made her feel in these private moments. "The Hubbards kept you busy?"

"Nah, I was talking to my kids. They couldn't sleep and they're not exactly happy that I won't be home for Christmas."

"I'm sorry, David." Julia got up to put her laptop back in her briefcase. "Whatever we can do to get you there, we'll do it."

David gave her a sad smile. "I'm not sure there's much to be done."

Julia crawled under the covers on what she deemed her side of the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "We might as well at least get some sleep. We can work on it in the morning."

David suddenly looked vulnerable. He glanced furtively between the bed and the armchair by the window. 

"We're adults, David." Julia hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. "We can certainly share the bed. If you sleep anywhere else, I won't feel right."

"Ma'am... Julia." 

Julia gulped, hoping that in the dim light of the room her nerves weren't visible. 

"Seriously, David, come to bed."

Julia lay down and rolled on her side to face the wall. She heard David go down the hall to the loo and come back in, locking the door behind him. She felt the bed dip as he made himself comfortable on the side closer to the door. 

"Goodnight, ma'am, Julia," he said, as he turned off the light. 

"Goodnight, David."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Julia woke to the sound of someone rifling through a bag in her room. What time was it? Where was she? It took a second before she remembered that she was stuck in the north of Scotland and sharing a room with David Budd. She rolled over and the sunlight streaming through the window revealed David squatting next to his bag in nothing but a pair of tight boxers. His beautiful hair was lightly rumpled from sleep. As he moved to look through his bag, the muscles in his back rippled. 

Julia froze and stared, hoping David wouldn't notice she was awake, but he must've heard her as she turned over. He stood up and turned to face her, confirming his suspicions that she had woken. 

"Good morning, Julia."

How could he be so nonchalant, standing there in his tight boxers and no shirt? Looking like he belonged on a magazine cover? His chest and abs were as perfectly sculpted as his arms and shoulders. His thighs and calves were beautifully toned. The boxers did almost nothing to hide the well-endowed part of him that was covered, leaving very little to the imagination. 

Julia's mouth went dry. She licked her lips without realizing it. She didn't know what to say, or where to look. When she saw a smirk on David's face, she realized that she'd been caught staring. 

"I'm just going to shower. I'm sure the Hubbards think you'll be joining me if they see you staring like that."

The audacity of that man, calling her out on it! Julia couldn't think of a response fast enough before she heard David speak again, his voice low. 

"Though I'm happy to take it as a compliment." He smirked. "I won't tell anyone that the formidable Julia Montague has a weak spot. And since the Hubbards clearly have no idea who you are, your secret is safe." 

As David bent to pick up the clothes he'd pulled from his bag and left the room, Julia couldn't help but stare at his ass. What had gotten into her? And into him?! 

David was equally unsure of what just happened. As the warm shower water ran over him, he thought about the events of the last twenty-four hours. He couldn't deny that the prospect of sharing a room with Julia had in equal parts scared and aroused him. He knew there were times he watched her more closely than necessary. He knew the sensual sway of her hips when she thought she was alone. The way she bit the end of a pen or pencil when deep in thought made him wish her mouth was on him more than once. The embrace he'd given her after the shooting that lasted a few seconds longer than was acceptable to be purely comforting. The lingering touches when he escorted her between cars or rooms. Her intelligence fascinated him. Her politics infuriated him. But her femininity and strength aroused him in ways he'd never felt before. 

Which is why sharing a room, and then a bed, may have been a bad idea. In the middle of the night, David, always a light sleeper, felt Julia snuggle up next to him. He was sure she had no idea she'd done it. But rather than push her away, which he knew he should do, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and perfume as he fell back asleep. When he woke again as the sun rose, still wrapped around a sleeping Julia and legs now entwined, he realized that he was hard. His shaft was pushed firmly against the back of Julia's thigh, aching to be released from the restrictions of his boxers and to feel her for the first time. He extricated himself from this precarious position carefully and escaped into the bathroom until his not so small problem went away. It was upon his return to the room, going through his bag to get clothes so he could shower, that Julia woke. The sight of her tousled hair, sleep-filled eyes, and face clean of makeup made him want her even more. He had always thought she was at least remotely interested in him, but when he caught her staring, removing his last piece of clothing with her eyes, he concluded that the feeling was absolutely mutual. 

So he teased her. Threw the ball into her court, hopefully making it clear enough that he didn't mind that she was interested. Maybe the Hubbards' insinuations would help. No, it wasn't appropriate to have a thing for your principal or a fling with your principal, but he hadn't felt this way ever, not even when dating Vicky. Maybe it was time for a job change anyway. If there was a chance at something more here, he was willing to take it. If the snow continued, he might have another thirty-six hours to make something happen. He got out of the shower with a renewed sense of purpose. 

When David returned to their room in tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt, Julia managed to keep her gasp inaudible. She averted her gaze quickly and instead got out of bed and made her way to her suitcase. Sighing, she realized she only had another suit to wear; there had been no need to pack anything comfortable when she thought she was going home immediately after the last speech. 

"Catch!" 

Julia turned in time to see a t-shirt and flannel pants flying towards her over the bed. She reacted right on time to catch them. She raised an eyebrow at David. 

"My spare pajamas. You never know how cold it'll be in a hotel in the north this time of year, so I always pack extra. It'll be more comfortable than your suit and fit you better than Mrs. Hubbard's housecoat. We already know you look good in my clothes."

Julia blushed. She anted to turn down the offer, but she didn't want to sit in a suit all day if she didn't have to and she didn't mind the thought of sharing David's clothes again. She nodded curtly, thanked him, and proceeded down the hall to shower. 

Most of the day passed uneventfully, until David volunteered to shovel the snow in a break in the storm while Mrs. Hubbard wrangled Julia into making Christmas cookies with her.

"Your young man is just too kind," Mrs. Hubbard started. Julia rolled her eyes, but said nothing, hoping Mrs. Hubbard would move on to something else. "How long have you been together?"

Julia passed the cookies cutters over to Mrs. Hubbard. "We're not together, not as a couple. We work together."

Mrs. Hubbard gave Julia a look that told her just how little she believed that. "There's no need to deny your feelings, love. When he's in the room, your eyes always follow him."

Bloody hell. Was it that obvious?

At that moment, David entered the kitchen covered in snow. He stomped the snow from his boots, removed his jacket (borrowed from Mr. Hubbard), and shook the snow from his hair. Julia couldn't tear her gaze away as she watched the flakes turn into water droplets that ran down his neck and underneath his shirt. She bit her lip, trying to hide her interest, but as David pulled on his shirt and brushed his hands down his chest and abs to remove the final traces of snow, he caught her eye. Julia's stomach did somersaults and she would've sworn the temperature in the room increased astronomically.

As David made himself comfortable at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea, Mrs. Hubbard kept stealing glances between the two of them, but said nothing. Finally, Julia couldn't take it any longer. The tension-filled silence was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hubbard, but I have some work to do." Julia excused herself and left quickly. She went back up to the guest room and closed the door, immersing herself in her files for the next few hours until a knock disturbed her. 

"Julia?" asked David, cracking the door slightly. "Dinner is ready."

"Fine, thank you." Julia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She would rather stay in the room alone, but it would be rude to turn down a Christmas Eve dinner with their hosts.

"Is everything alright? Can I come in?"

"Of course everything is fine," Julia snapped back. "Give me a minute and I'll be out."

Julia busied herself putting away her work, then briskly passed by David in the hallway to go down to dinner without saying another word. 

Dinner was a beautiful, but strained, affair. David had helped the Hubbards decorate their Christmas tree while Julia hid upstairs. The three of them talked animatedly about David's young children, and about the Hubbards' grown ones. They laughed and drank, wine and whisky flowing freely. Julia, though, remained silent, sipping on her wine, lost in her own little world. 

This was the first Christmas Eve (and would presumably be the first Christmas day, given the snow) that Julia had spent in the company of others in some form of celebration in at least ten years, if not more, rather than at work. Work had been a convenient escape when holidays with Roger got too painful. It continued to be an escape when her mother constantly criticized Julia's failures in the relationship realm after her divorce and threatened to have a number of available men at Christmas so that Julia could get back in the saddle, in more ways than one. At some point, it morphed from an escape into a necessity and since there was no one with whom Julia actually wanted to celebrate, she hadn't thought anything of it. Until now. 

The Hubbards seemed happy. David even seemed happy. Complete strangers happy to share their home and eat together. To laugh and share their lives. Julia couldn't understand it. She tried, but she felt like she was missing something. Missing the ability to connect on such a personal level. And when she incorporated her increasingly dangerous feelings for David into the analysis, she was even more confused. The more she spent time with him, the more she wanted him, but the more the Hubbards raised the issue, the more distressed Julia became over it because she had no idea how to proceed. One misstep and a fling with her PPO could destroy her career. She continued to brood while sipping more wine and pretending to follow the flow of conversation. 

The Hubbards didn't seem to notice that anything was bothering Julia, David looked at her occasionally with concern. He knew her moods intimately. Though he wished things were more intimate, Julia's attitude since he came in from shoveling the snow made him doubt his chances again and question whether he'd been out of line with his earlier comments. Her physical reaction had been positive - he secretly basked in the way she looked at him - but her behavior was atrocious. He'd have to apologize. He should probably offer to ask for reassignment immediately, assuming she didn't report him and ask that he be fired. He'd gone too far. He should've known better than to tease her. The longer dinner lasted with Julia sitting in silence, the more necessary it became for David to talk to her. He took the first opportunity he could to address it. 

"Julia, help me with the dishes?"

Mrs. Hubbard tried to stop David, but he insisted. Julia followed him into the kitchen with a handful of plates so as to not look ungrateful and unhelpful, but she wished to avoid being alone with David at almost any cost. 

"Ma'am, I'd like to apologize," he said in a hushed town as they both bent over the sink. 

"Julia," she sighed, disappointed at the formality in his tone, "I told you to call me Julia here."

"I know, ma'am, but I shouldn't. It's out of line, as was my behavior this morning."

Julia gulped as she took a clean dish from David and started to dry it. 

"It was too forward of me. It was wrong to make you feel uncomfortable and ruin your holiday."

Julia put the plate down and turned to him. "You didn't ruin my holiday."

David continued, as though he hadn't heard her. "I can understand if you want to take disciplinary action, but I should seek reassignment regardless of how you decide to proceed. I also think it's for the best that I sleep on the sofa tonight."

Julia fumbled with the next plate as she realized she was losing him. David reached out to grab it before it fell to the floor, closing his hands over hers. They both stared at their joined hands, time frozen. 

Mere seconds may have passed, or it may have been hours with David's hands over Julia's. 

"No," Julia whispered, afraid to voice her feelings. "You don't need to do that... if you don't want to."

She looked up at David then and saw desire burning in his eyes. She felt a similar desire in herself. 

"I don't want to," David admitted. 

"Then stay?"

"Aye, I'd like that very much."

Julia glanced down at David's mouth, now only inches from her own. How had they gotten so close? When she looked back up to David's eyes, it was to find that he too was staring at her lips. She moistened them. Time froze again. 

"All right, enough dishes!" Mrs. Hubbard exclaimed, bounding into the room completely oblivious to the moment she'd just interrupted. "Time for cookies and carols around the tree."

David quickly stepped away from Julia and dropped his hands from hers. Julia finished drying the plate, unable to ignore the heat rushing to her face. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before looking at David. He smiled and pointedly stared at her mouth again before turning on his heel and following Mrs. Hubbard from the room.


End file.
